Underground Noobies: We Are Fighters (Season: 1)
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: Years have gone by and the secret organization MIST are already stirring up trouble. Now, it maybe up to a new group of heroes to put Donovan and his followers in their place.
1. Episode: 1

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 1: The Graceful Ruler of the Ii Clan**

 _Guys, I don't think she will wake up._

 _So what else do we do?_

 _Do you think she's dead?_

 _Don't be an idiot. She can't be dead._

 _He's right, look at her. She's breathing, isn't she?_

 _Everybody zip it, she's coming around._

 _ **Slowly, two pair of brown eyes began to open. The vision came across a couple of youths. One of them had shoulder-length blonde hair that nearly covered his blue eyes. He was wearing a red sleeveless undershirt, covered by a light-blue jacket (with a grey hood and grey sleeves and red headphones, around his neck) and also had on dark-blue jeans which the print "One Strike" on the right leg and red shoes with yellow laces.**_

?: Yo! Can you hear me?

?: Mmm…where…where am I?

?: In Hitomi's room. You had quite the accident. How do you feel?

 _ **The mysterious youth assisted the one that was in serious injury. The group of youths took a good look at her, seeing that she was wearing the strangest outfit. She was wearing ribbed shoulder armor and red lacquered armor. Her boots were also fitted with blades, and she also had a slightly flushed face. She had long black bottom length hair styled in a traditional hime cut with straight cut ends, straight bangs, and short blunt sidelocks that framed her face. She wore her hair in practical low loose pigtails that cascaded down her back, and wore various head ornaments and hair bands.**_

?: Can you stand?

?: I think so…

?: Easy now. One step at a time.

?: Thank you.

?: No problem. Which reminds me, introductions are in order. My name is Damion Douglas. These are my friends: Hitomi, Honoka, my little sister, Marie Rose and that over there is Yokoshi.

 _ **The stranger looked towards Damion's friends.**_ _ **Hitomi had a slender, athletic, and petite young woman of average height with a physically fit build. Although she seemed to have a Japanese outlook of heritage, Hitomi also had a more Western appearance than Eastern, overall: she had blue, yet almond-shaped Asian eyes and shoulder-length brunette hair, which is styled with long straight-bangs and a front fringe, normally pushed back with a pink headband. She was wearing a white tank top with a black bra, blue jeans, studded-sole trainers and a white jewel-studded belt.**_

 _ **As for Honoka, she clearly had the appearance of a Japanese schoolgirl. She possessed shoulder length salmon pink hair that was tied into a ponytail on the sids, as well as reddish eyes and somewhat tanned skin. She was wearing a navy-blue school uniform, dark blue glove on right hand with a winking skull and crossbones on the back, white blouse and a plaid skirt. Also...unlike Hitomi and Marie Rose, she possesses a significantly large bust.**_

 _ **Speaking of Marie Rose, she was the shortest, in the group, standing at only 4'10", with a small frame. She has blonde, waist-length hair that's held up in twin-pigtails with black ribbons and has light blue eyes. She was wearing a black jacket, grey bodysuit, white overall shorts with garters, striped socks and pink platform shoes. She appeared very childlike, and looked younger than her actual age.**_

 _ **And lastly, there was Yokoshi. He was wearing a black beanie, with a black hoodie (with the sleeves rolled up), light-black jeans and converse.**_

?: You…all saved me?

Damion: Well, actually, it was Yokoshi who found you. He brought you here and we waited until you woke up. And believe me, it was a pretty long wait.

 _ **The mysterious stranger looked at Yokoshi, who had his arms crossed, glaring at the newcomer. She walked over to Yokoshi, bowing in respect.**_

?: Thank you…for saving my life. I am forever grateful.

Yokoshi: Uhh…uhm…

Hitomi: Don't stand there, rude. Show her you are grateful as well.

 _ **Yokoshi wasn't sure on how to do that, so he simply looked at her, helping her to her feet. He struggled for a second but was able to get the words out.**_

Yokoshi: You're…uhm…you're welcome, I guess.

?: If there is anything I can do for you, please, let me know.

Yokoshi: You really don't have too…however…

 _ **The strangers head, lifted up, slowly, as the rest of the group grew curious.**_

Yokoshi: If you really want to repay me, how about you tell us about yourself. Who you are and where you come from. That will be payment enough.

?: As you wish. My name is Naotora, Naotora Ii. I am a mamber…and also ruler of the powerful Ii clan.

Damion: Ii clan, that sounds familiar.

Yokoshi: It's what we studied in history.

Honoka: Yes. I remember that.

Naotora: I remember spending time in the private spa. I was with Koshōshō and Gracia. We were talking about how they were going to make me prettier and fix my large hands…

Marie Rose: Make yourself prettier?

Honoka: Fix your…big hands?

Yokoshi: Low self-esteem, huh?

Damion: What happened after that?

Naotora: I…I…I don't remember. The next thing I can remember is awakening here.

Yokoshi: …

Damion: Well, that isn't enough to go on. But you are more than welcomed to stay here with Hitomi, until you gain a little of your memories back.

Hitomi: Yeah, you could stay here!

Naotora: Yes…thank you!

Damion: Alright then! We gotta plan.

Yokoshi: Then she stays here, until we go on from here.

 _ **With that, Yokoshi walked out of Hitomi's room and left, through the door. Just as he took that last step, off the stairs, Hitomu came running after him.**_

Hitomi: Yokoshi!

Yokoshi: What is it?

Hitomi: You do know we have school tomorrow, right? What will we do with Naotora?

Yokoshi: We'll take her with us. But she'll need a uniform, in order to blend in.

Hitomi: Right. Good idea. I'll find her something to wear. Thanks.

 _ **Yokoshi said nothing else and continued walking off. Back in Hitomi's house, Damion called his mother and informed her about the situation that he and his friend had been thrown into.**_

 _The Ii clan?_

Damion: That's right, mom. She could be the actual ruler of the Ii clan.

 _That is impossible. She had died, long before our time._

Damion: I'm telling you, mother. She's the real deal. How else would she be here?

 _Hrm…I will have to see for myself._

Damion: Well, we'll be taking her to school tomorrow. Why not stop by a see for yourself.

 _Very well. We will discuss this more, tomorrow._

Damion: Alright. Goodnight, mom.

Marie Rose: What did mother say?

Damion: She doesn't believe me…for now.

Marie Rose: _For now_?

Damion: When she comes to pick us up, from school, she'll see Naotora for herself.

Marie Rose: Is it the best idea to bring her to school with us, tomorrow?

Damion: Well, we can't leave her in the house alone. It'll turn into a mess.

Marie Rose: Hrm…I guess you have a point.

Damion: Don't stress it, sis. We'll figure something out.

 _ **Back with Yokoshi, he finally made it home (thanks to a few cab rides, taking a boat from the city). Once he reached the dock, Yokoshi walked all the way to a small little house, on the beach side. Finally reaching the door, Yokoshi walked through, seeing someone asleep, while watching TV. There was no expression on Yokoshi's face, as he continued on, making it to his room. He crashed onto his bed and immediately fell straight to sleep. However, he wasn't the only one in the room. On the other side of his room, there was another bed, with someone sleeping in it. Naotora was finally sleeping, back at Hitomi's home. Hitomi just watched over her, smiling, seeing that she looked adorable.**_

Honoka: Do you mind?

Hitomi: Huh? Mind what?

Honoka: Her staying in your home.

Hitomi: of course not. Whatever we can do to help her, you know.

Honoka: True. But…how are we supposed to take her to school?

Hitomi: What do you mean?

Honoka: Well…look at what she's wearing. It will attract attention. And I believe Yokoshi said that we don't want that.

Hitomi: Hrm…good point. I might have an idea.

Honoka: Really? What is it?

Hitomi: You'll just have to wait until school. For now, we should get some sleep.

 _ **The next morning, Yokoshi was awake and getting dressed for school. Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. When it opened, a tall walked in. He was an African-American man who wore dark sunglasses with colored lenses that hide his eyes. He was wearing a black vest, black pants and a gold chain "Z" necklace.**_

?: Ready for school, kiddo?

Yokoshi: I guess so.

?: You'll do fine, ya hear me?

Yokoshi: Sure, dad.

?: But your mother and I will have work to do, on the island. So you'll know where we are.

Yokoshi: I got it, dad.

?: By the way…are those two awake?

 _ **The father pointed to the beds and saw that there was someone asleep in it, along with Yokoshi's bed.**_

Yokoshi: Dad, you know they're going to be here. They know to stay in here and on the island.

?: Alright then. We'll see you, after work.

 _ **With that, Yokoshi's father closed the door and left. Back in the city, Hitomi and the others were at the back of the school, waiting for Yokoshi.**_

Marie Rose: What's taking him so long?

Honoka: Marie, you know he lives on Zack Island.

Hitomi: She's right. It'll take him a while to get here.

Damion: True. But Yokoshi is also pretty fast.

Honoka: So how are we going to get in?

Hitomi: Leifang came here early and opened the back door for us. But I'd rather wait for Yokoshi.

Marie Rose: We may not have time to wait.

 _ **Down the street, Yokoshi was running on top of buildings, jumping from one platform to another. He seemed to be very skilled at it. As he was running, he was sending a message to Hitomi's phone.**_

Hitomi: Hey, it's Yokoshi.

Damion: What did he say?

Hitomi: He's on his way, right now. Something about taking a shortcut?

Marie Rose: Shortcut?

Damion: What kind of shortcut?

Hitomi: He said too…look up?

 _ **Damion and the others were looking around, trying to figure out where Yokoshi was. Hitomi looked in the sky and noticed something…someone jumped off the top of a building and began sliding down to the ground.**_

Hitomi: Guys! Look, up there!

 _ **The group looked in Hitomi's direction and they could see someone. It was Yokoshi, sliding down the building. Just as he was about to reach the edge, he took a great leap and grabbed on the edge of another building. As he climbed up the top, he began running, jumping to the top of the school building and landing on the ground, in a perfect parkour roll.**_

Damion: Now THAT is how you make an entrance.

Yokoshi: …

Hitomi: Glad you could make it.

Yokoshi: Is she here?

Marie Rose: Right over here.

 _ **Marie grabbed something from inside the box fort and it was Naotora Ii.**_

Yokoshi: Alright, let's get this done.

Hitomi: Right.

 _ **Hitomi opened the back door which led to a room where there was many school uniforms.**_

Naotora: What are we doing here?

Yokoshi: To not draw attention to yourself and to us, we need to dress you in proper clothes.

Honoka: Oh, now I see. This was your idea, wasn't it?

Hitomi: That's right.

Damion: Well, let's make this fast, so we can get out of here.

Yokoshi: Right. Hitomi, Honoka, Marie, get her dressed.

Honoka: Aye-aye!

 _ **Outside the backroom, Damion and Yokoshi were waiting for the girls to finish dressing Naotora in regular clothes. Yokoshi looked at his watch and they were running out of time.**_

Yokoshi: What is taking them so long?

Damion: The bell is gonna ring soon.

 _ **Finally, their luck turned around, when the doors opened and out came Hitomi, Honoka, Marie Rose and Naotora, whom was now in proper clothes.**_

Hitomi: Introducing the new Naotora Ii!

Yokoshi: Nice work. Now, you're going to be given a new name.

Naotora: Huh? W-Why?

Yokoshi: Relax, your last name will be changed. You are Now, Naotora _Lee_.

Naotora: Lee?

Damion: That way, no one will assume you are the actual Naotora Ii.

Yokoshi: The bell is going to ring soon, so let's hurry up and get back out.

Hitomi: Right.


	2. Episode: 2

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 2: Meeting The Parents**

 **Through the halls, the students were walking around the school. they were speaking to their friends, grabbing supplies out of their lockers or just roaming in the halls. Together, Yokoshi, Damion, Hitomi, Marie Rose and Honoka tried to keep Naotora's identity a secret to prevent any problems.**

Hitomi: Are you sure this is going to work?

Yokoshi: Who knows. But this is all we got.

Damion: Why not just leave Naotora on the islands? With those other two girls?

Yokoshi: My house is getting filled up. There isn't enough room.

Damion: What about the hotel rooms?

Yokoshi: I don't think that'll work either. I can't trust Naotora on her own yet.

Hitomi: It's fine, Damion. I can keep her at my house, until then.

Damion: Well, I guess that's all we can do then.

Yokoshi: Let's just get to class. We'll discuss what we do next, at lunch.

Marie Rose: Wait a minute, there's something we need to work on!

 **The group stopped and turned around, pointing their attention to Marie.**

Damion: What's up, sis?

Marie: Naotora needs a class schedule. Without one...

Hitomi: She won't pass as a new student. The instructors will begin to question her.

Yokoshi: Damn! I didn't think of that.

Honoka: Can't we just give her our classes?

Damion: That may not fly as easily as we hope.

Hitomi: So what're we going to do?

Yokoshi: Wish I knew the answer to that.

 _Maybe I could be of some help?_

 **The group looked behind Marie and saw someone standing behind her. It was a boy around the same height and age as Damion. He had a** _ **"baby-faced"**_ **appearance to himself with a softer and rounder facial features and he had shoulder-length blond hair which covers his clear blue eyes, which have long, dark eyelashes. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with a Union Jack design, black pants and brown shoes.**

Marie Rose: Eliot!

Eliot: I heard about your situation and I thought maybe I could be of some assistance.

Damion: Sure! I'm down with that. What about you, Yokoshi?

Yokoshi: Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice...so sure.

Honoka: YAY! Eliot is on board!

Eliot: From what I've heard, this girl is in need of a schedule, right?

Yokoshi: That's right.

Eliot: Well, let's take her to the principal's office? I'm sure she can help.

Hitomi: We have ourselves a plan. Let's go!

 **Eliot led the group to the principle and asked for her help. She agreed and entered the new girl into the system, making her a new student.**

 _Tell me, young one. What is your name?_

Naotora: It's...

Yokoshi: Naotora. Naotora Lee.

 _Naotora Lee._

Eliot: Naotora? As in Naotora Ii?

Marie Rose: Yes. She was a major impact on her family.

Eliot: Ah, I see. So your parents named you after the legendary Naotora Ii, huh?

Naotora: Y-Yes.

Eliot: I think that's kinda cool.

 **As the principle was entering Naotora's name into the system, she was now considered an official student at Daylight High School.**

 _There we go. Naotora is now a Daylight High student._

Honoka: Thank you so much, ma'am.

Hitomi: C'mon, Naotora. Let's go get your schedule.

Naotora: Right.

 **In another room, down the hall, one of the staff handed Naotora her schedule. It looked as though she had English, Math, Social Studies and Science.**

Hitomi: Wow. You mostly have our classes.

Honoka: How exciting. We'll be in the same classes together!

Damion: Well, you girls have fun. We'll be off.

Naotora: But, Yokoshi! Where are you going?

Yokoshi: I have my own classes to get too. Just stay with Hitomi and you'll be fine.

Damion: Yeah, they won't let anything happen too you.

 **And with that, the boys began walking off, leaving Naotora, Hitomi, Marie Rose, Honoka and Eliot. In the classroom, the teacher had Naotora in front of all the students.**

 _Good morning, everyone. Today, we ourselves a new addition, in the class._

 **Everyone had their attention towards Naotora. With all their eyes staring at her, she began to grow nervous. Hitomi showed a smile and threw two big thumbs at her.**

 _Go on. Tell the class your name._

Naotora: Uhm...hello. My name is Naotora I... _Lee_. I am Naotora Lee.

 _Wow. You're named after the leader of the Ii Clan?_

Honoka: She sure is. Cool, huh?

 _Well, welcome to Daylight High, Naotora._

Naotora: Thank you.

 _Go on and take a seat anywhere you'd like._

 **She began examining the classroom, thinking about where she should sit. To her luck, she saw an empty desk right next to Eliot and walked over to him, taking her seat.**

Eliot: Hello, again.

Naotora: Hello, Eliot.

Eliot: Wow. I didn't think you'd remember my name.

Naotora: I heard Marie and Honoka mention it before.

Eliot: Oh yeah. I remember now.

Naotora: So...what do we do in class?

Eliot: I'll show you. Don't worry, you won't do this alone.

 **Naotora smiled at Eliot, feeling a little more relaxed. During class, the instructor was teaching the class, as the students were taking notes and lending him their ear. As Naotora was observing Eliot take notes and tried to do exactly what he was doing, she began to feel herself drift off into her own thoughts. She began thinking about her home, her friends and even her family and clan. She thought about her son and how he was doing, handling the struggle of running things on his own. Eliot noticed she seemed distracted and managed to snap her back into reality.**

Eliot: Naotora?

Naotora: Huh? What's wrong?

Eliot: I could be asking you the same thing.

Naotora: Sorry, I was thinking of home.

Eliot: Home? Class has hardly started and you're homesick already?

Naotora: I just hope my son is doing alright.

Eliot: Your son?! **YOU HAVE A SON!?**

 _Eliot. Lower your voice, please._

Eliot: S-Sorry, sir. Naotora, I didn't know you had a son.

Naotora: Why yes, I do.

Eliot: The others never mentioned that. Does anyone else know about this?

Naotora: Well, last night, I might have overheard that Damion boy speaking with his mother.

Eliot: His mother? No way, you've got to be kidding me. _She_ knows about you too?

Naotora: Well, that I am not so sure of. He mentioned that she would be coming to this place today, after school. So he might explain everything to her.

Eliot: You're joking!? Oh man, I got to see this.

Naotora: Well, Hitomi and the others didn't say you couldn't be aware of it.

Eliot: Huh? Why? Why would they want to keep things hidden from me?

 **After class, time went by pretty slow. However, all the students were beginning to grow incredibly hungry. And lunch had come quickly. At an empty table, Hitomi, Marie Rose, Honoka, Eliot and Naotora were sitting at a table, all together. Naotora began looking around and noticed something was wrong.**

Honoka: Is something wrong, Naotora?

Naotora: Where is Yokoshi? And that Damion boy?

Hitomi: Still in class, probably.

Naotora: But are they not aware that it is time to eat?

Eliot: Their classes get out at different times. They won't miss lunch, don't worry.

Naotora: If you say so.

 **However, that wasn't the case. They were already out of class. They lied to their instructors, asking to use the restroom. Damion met Yokoshi outside of his class and the two walked towards the gate. There, someone was waiting for them. It was a woman. She had a refined, elegant, beautiful and even an upper-class appearance. She had rosy-colored skin, her face was heart-shaped, had sharp facial features, and blue eyes. Her hair was blonde, and reached down past her waist, styled with segmented bangs that frame her face, and is tied into a low ponytail with a decorative bow. She was wearing a white blouse with a slit down the front that exposes her cleavages and lace down her sleeves, white silk gloves, a silver bangle on her right wrist, a dark grey cincher belt, black pants, and black and gold high heels.**

Damion: Glad you could show up, mom.

 _But of course. I do try to come by time-to-time and visit my children._

Damion: Yokoshi, this is my mother. Helena Douglas. The head of...

Yokoshi: DOATEC, Believe me, I know.

Helena: And who might you be?

Yokoshi: As Damion said, the name is Yokoshi.

Helena: Yes...I remember you. But you name was never known to me.

Damion: You know about him, mom?

Helena: Yes. He entered the sixth Dead or Alive tournament, a few years ago. Although, he did not succeed in winning the final match...

Yokoshi: Yeah, thanks to that guy who got lucky. But I'll win, next time. For sure.

Damion: I see. Anyway, mom. I want to show you this.

 **Damion pulled out his phone and showed his mother a picture of Naotora, when she was passed out, on Hitomi's couch. Helena showed no emotion but she was shocked.**

Helena: So, it is true. It is the real Naotora Ii.

Damion: Told ya.

Helena: Does anyone else know of her identity?

Damion: No. Just Yokoshi, Hitomi, Honoka and my sister.

Helena: Good. We must insure that it stays that way. Where is she now?

Yokoshi: Most likely at lunch, with Hitomi and the others.

Helena: You must not allow anyone to know of who she truly is.

Damion: Don't worry, we won't. After school, we'll bring her home. I'm sure you'll want to speak with her. After all, she **IS** a legend, brought out of history.

Helena: Indeed. Then, I will see you at home.

 **Yokoshi and Damion nodded at Helena and the two began walking off, making it back to class. Helena stood there, beginning to think of what was going on. What happened that caused the leader of the Ii clan to be pulled out of her own timeline. Then, it hit her. There was only one person who would have the power to do so.**


	3. Episode: 3

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 3: Dinner With The Douglas**

 **Back in the lunch area, Yokoshi and Damion had finally made it. They saw the table where the others were eating and walked over to join them.**

Marie Rose: Glad you two could finally make it.

Hitomi: What kept you two?

Yokoshi: We had some business in class to finish up.

Damion: Sorry to hold you two up.

Honoka: We're just glad you could join us.

Yokoshi: Did we miss anything?

Eliot: Naotora was worried about you.

Yokoshi: And why is that?

Hitomi: Who knows. She might have a thing for you.

Damion: you know, she might be right. So tell us, Naotora. Is it true?

Marie Rose: Well, out with it. Do you find him attractive?

 **Naotora began to feel herself blushing by the words of Hitomi, Damion and Marie Rose. Yokoshi was blushing as well but did not allow it to bother him.**

Yokoshi: Can we continue with our lunch, please?

Damion: Whatever you say, man.

Eliot: Hey, Yokoshi. Have you figured out what you're going to do with her?

Yokoshi: And just what do you mean by _that_?

Eliot: N-Nothing…just if you're going to take her home with you or…

 **Yokoshi just glared at Eliot for his words. Eliot chose to keep quiet and continue eating his food.**

Damion: Well, I did come to a decision on what we'll do with her.

Eliot: You did?

Marie Rose: What is it?

Damion: I'll explain, after school. But for now…I'm done eating.

Yokoshi: Yeah, so am I. I'm out.

Naotora: Do be careful out there.

Yokoshi: What for? It's not a war out there, nor is there a fight going on.

 **Yokoshi began walking out of the cafeteria and leaving with Damion.**

Honoka: No need to feel hurt.

Naotora: Huh? What do you mean?

Marie Rose: She means don't let Yokoshi's attitude offend you. He's always like this.

Naotora: Really?

Hitomi: Yep. Ever since we met him, he's been like this.

Eliot: I remember the first time we met him.

Honoka: Yeah, so can I.

 **The group began explaining how they all met Yokoshi. It was back when the sixth Dead or Alive tournament was held. Hitomi, Eliot and Honoka had lost a match against him. Although they were disappointed, they didn't let it hold them back.**

Hitomi: Man, I can't believe I lost.

Eliot: yeah, it stinks.

Hitomi: Well, that means I'll just have to train even harder.

Eliot: Man, you really don't let things get too you, do you?

Hitomi: Nope, I actually enjoy tough fighters. If I lose to them, then that means I have to train even harder.

Eliot: I guess you have a point there.

Honoka: Hey, guys!

Hitomi: Honoka.

Eliot: How did you do? Did you win?

Honoka: Nope. I lost.

Hitomi: Then why are you so happy?

Honoka: Because that was the most fun I have ever had.

Eliot: Wow. You sure are cheerful.

Honoka: He's about to fight is next opponent.

 **Eliot, Honoka and Hitomi watched the monitor, as Yokoshi was fighting his next opponent. However, he did not win against him. This put Eliot, Honoka and Hitomi, in shock.**

Naotora: Yokoshi did not win?

Eliot: No. He lost the match.

Honoka: He hasn't been the same since.

Naotora: Wow. Poor Yokoshi.

Eliot: The only thing he cares about is growing stronger.

Marie Rose: It's all that matters to him.

Honoka: Everyday, he hits the gym, to boost his strength.

Naotora: The gym?

Eliot: That or he exercises, during his free time, in classes.

Naotora: Wow, growing stringer really does matter to him. He never wants anything else?

Honoka: Nope. Nothing. No family, no kids…

Marie Rose: Yokoshi? With kids? I can't see that happening.

Eliot: Yeah, he'll be another Jann Lee.

 **The group began laughing at Eliot's joke…but Naotora wasn't. she began to wonder why Yokoshi focused only on power and never to be with friends or family. Right after lunch, Naotora was in her next class, working on some packet. She saw Yokoshi outside, carrying two objects, with his hands. They were large buckets of heavy paint. Naotora saw exactly what the others meant. It was one of Yokoshi's techniques to grow stronger. Could strength really be the only thing Yokoshi cares for? Was there nothing else? Throughout the whole class, it was all Naotora thought about. When the next class was over, Naotora exited the room and noticed Yokoshi speaking with Damion. Hoping to spare a few words to him, she began walking over to them.**

Yokoshi: You think that's the best course of action?

Damion: Well, I figured she'd need a more secure place to stay.

Yokoshi: Alright then, I can see how that makes sense.

Naotora: Hello, Yokoshi. Damion.

Damion: Hey! Yokoshi's number one fan.

Yokoshi: Knock it off, man.

Naotora: I was wondering if we could talk.

Yokoshi: What is it?

 _Hey, guys._

 **The trio turned around and saw Eliot, Hitomi, Honoka and Marie Rose walking up to them.**

Damion: Glad you guys could make it.

Eliot: What's going on?

Damion: I want you guys to come with me, after class.

Honoka: Where to?

Damion: My place.

Hitomi: What about Naotora?

Damion: Don't worry, she's tagging along too.

Eliot: What about me?

Damion: Of course you too, man.

Marie Rose: What's this about, brother?

Damion: Trust me. It's important.

Hitomi: Well, if you say it's important, then we'll meet you at the outside gates.

Damion: Sounds like a plan. Well, later.

 **Damion began walking off, along with Eliot, Honoka, Hitomi and Marie.**

Naotora: Excuse me, Yokoshi.

Yokoshi: Hm?

Naotora: May we talk now?

Yokoshi: Oh yeah, you had something to tell me.

Naotora: I heard that strength is the only thing that matters to you, in life. Is that true? Does nothing else have meaning to you? No family or even friendship?

Yokoshi: I'm guessing you heard this from Hitomi and the others?

Naotora: Well…yes.

Yokoshi: Don't listen to them. It isn't the only thing that matters. I do care for friendship and other sappy things. I just hardly show it, sometimes.

Naotora: So you don't care for only power?

Yokoshi: No, I don't.

Naotora: Well, that's good.

Yokoshi: Yeah…anyway, I'll see you, after school.

 **With that, Yokoshi began walking back to class. Naotora just watched, with a smile on her face, as Yokoshi began walking off. When the school day was over, everyone was at the outside gate. They were out of their uniforms and into their original clothing, waiting for Damion.**

Damion: Hey, guys! Sorry that I'm late.

Yokoshi: About time, man.

Marie Rose: Yeah. What kept you.

Damion: A few things to clear up, with the instructor but it's all good now.

Eliot: So, is someone picking us up?

 **Out of nowhere, a car was pulling up to the school. But it wasn't any kind of car, it was a limo.**

 _Good afternoon, master Damion and miss Rose. Will you be getting in?_

Damion: That answer your question?

Eliot: Well…yeah, it does.

Marie Rose: Well, let's quit standing around, time to go home.

 **Everyone got inside and sat on the seats. Damion was in the front, while everyone else was in the back.**

 _Are these acquaintences of yours, master Damion?_

Damion: That's rght. They're friends of mine and Marie.

 _Very good then._

 **With that, the driver began taking off, from the school. It took quite a while but they all finally made it to Damion and Marie's home and the outside was pretty huge.**

Damion: Well, here we are. Home sweet home.

Eliot: Holy…

Damion: Pretty impressive, isn't it?

Hitomi: Hey, it's miss Helena!

 **The group looked through the window and saw Helena standing at the mansion gates.**

Honoka: Hey, you're right.

Yokoshi: …

Damion: Well, come on.

 **Everyone got out of the limo and began walking towards the gates and Helena.**

Helena: Welcome to Douglas manor. Most of you know me as Helena Douglas.

Hitomi: It's good to see you again, miss Helena.

Honoka: Yeah, it's been quite a long time.

Helena: indeed it has. It is good to see you, Yokoshi.

Yokoshi: …

Damion: Alright, guys. Let's head inside and get ourselves cleaned up.

Eliot: What for?

Damion: I've invited you guys to have dinner with us…the Douglas.


	4. Episode: 4

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 4: The Truth Of Time**

 **Inside the Douglas manor, Damion and Marie's mother was giving their friends a tour. It was quite impressive. The house must've cost a bunch of money.**

Eliot: Mrs. Douglas, I must say, this house is really…

Helena: Magnificent?

Eliot: Something along those words, yes.

Helena: Well, Stryker did work hard to afford us the best living environment.

Naotora: Who is Stryker?

Helena: My husband. He is the chief of the DOATEC police force.

Hitomi: Really?

Marie Rose: Yeah, my dad is not a man to be underestimated.

Eliot: I think I have met him, a few times.

Honoka: Yeah, I remember that too.

Damion: Say, mom. Where exactly _is_ dad?

Helena: still at the office, I suspect. He does spend a lot of time there.

Yokoshi: Well, I know you didn't invite us here for a tour of the mansion.

Helena: Indeed. We have much to discuss.

Eliot: What do you mean?

Damion: I know we're keeping you in the dark a lot but you gotta trust me, when I say that is something huge. I'm talkin' _**REALLY**_ huge.

Eliot: Well, tell me already. What's going on?

Helena: You will know soon. But for now, we wait for my husband to come home.

 **Damion and the others sat in the living room and waiting for Stryker to come home. It seemed as though time went by so slow and lasted forever.**

Yokoshi: Damion! Seriously, dude. Where is your old man?

Damion: Be patient, man. My dad works hard, remember?

Marie Rose: Yeah, being a cop of a huge company isn't easy.

Honoka: I don't doubt that it is.

Yokoshi: I have somewhere I need to be. He needs to hurry up.

Damion: Look, he'll be here. We just need to wait.

Eliot: So…what is it like?

Damion: What's what like?

Eliot: Being the children of a cop and a rich, elegant woman?

Marie Rose: Well, there's no big change, really.

Damion: Yeah. We're just like other people. But our parents are kinda…

Yokoshi: Well-known?

Damion: That's a way of putting it.

Naotora: Do you really think that your parents can help me?

Damion: There's no telling. But we'll find out soon.

 _Find what out soon?_

 **The group heard a voice, coming from behind the couch that Damion and Marie were sitting on. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and noticed a man, standing behind them. He was wearing a navy blue uniform which includes a buttoned-up shirt with a police badge over the right breast and a black badge sewn onto the right sleeve, pants that are held up by a black belt which carries a walkie-talkie and a pair of handcuffs, and a police hat. He was also wearing black boots, a wristwatch on his left wrist, and a pair of tinted-lensed sunglasses. His appearance was somewhat similar to Eliot; he possessed shoulder-length blond hair that covered his clear blue eyes. It was Damion and Marie Rose's father; Stryker Fairchild Flynn.**

Marie Rose: Dad!

Damion: Welcome back, father.

Stryker: Sorry if I'm a little late. Work was kinda busy.

 **Stryker stopped talking to his kids and noticed the other youths, sitting in the living room.**

Stryker: Are these friends of yours?

Damion: Yep. This is Yokoshi, Hitomi and Naotora Lee.

Stryker: Hello there. How's it going?

Damion: And you already know Eliot and Honoka.

Hitomi: Hello, sir.

Honoka: Good to see you again, sir.

Eliot: Good afternoon.

Naotora: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Yokoshi: …

Helena: Welcome back, my dear.

Stryker: Helena, sorry I'm late.

 **Stryker walked up to his wife and kissed her lips, holding her close.**

Stryker: Work has been a real hassle, today.

Helena: Well, you will be able to rest now.

Damion: Father, we have something you really gotta hear.

Stryker: Oh yeah? And what might that be?

Helena: the children will explain, during dinner. Everyone, into the dining room.

 **The dining room was even bigger than the living room. Everyone sat in their seats and began eating. At first, things were quiet. But then…**

Damion: Mother, father. If you have time, we have something we need to tell you.

Stryker: What's going on? Is it about school?

Marie Rose: In a way…yes.

Stryker: What's going on?

Damion: It's about her.

 **Damion placed a hand on Naotora's shoulder, whom was sitting on the left side of him.**

Stryker: Naotora? What about her?

Marie Rose: Father, this is Naotora Ii.

Stryker: Naotora _Ii_? The ruler of the legendary Ii clan?

Damion: That's right. She's the deal deal, dad.

Stryker: Helena?

Helena: It was quite a surprise to me, as well. I came to visit the kids, during lunch.

Stryker: And I'm guessing your friends know know, as well?

Damion: Yeah.

Eliot: I didn't! I just thought she was named after the actual Naotora Ii.

Honoka: Sorry we didn't tell you, Eliot.

Eliot: Why didn't you tell me!?

Yokoshi: Because we knew how you'd react, when we tell you.

Damion: We couldn't tell you, when we're in front of the others.

Eliot: Well, I suppose I can understand that. But man, this is…

Hitomi: Crazy, I know.

Stryker: Where exactly did you find her?

Damion: Yokoshi found her. He brought her over to Hitomi's house and gave us a call, giving us the full rundown. Believe me, this wasn't the kind of news we expected to hear.

Stryker: Okay. So this is the actual Naotora Ii, from many years ago. Now, my question is how exactly did she come to be in the future? She died many years ago.

Helena: My dear, I believe I already know the answer to that.

Eliot: But…what do we do now? Does she still go on, as a undercover student?

Stryker: Undercover student?

Honoka: Naotora is a student at Daylight High school, with us.

Stryker: And who came up with this?

Damion: We all did, father. We thought it was the best idea.

Yokoshi: We can't exactly leave her at Hitomi's house, alone.

Helena: Then we can bring her to DOATEC.

Everyone: _**WHAT?!**_

Helena: I can bring her to work, with me. She can work as one of my servants.

Stryker: Helena, are you sure that's the best course of action?

Helena: I do not believe it is safe for her to be at a public area.

Yokoshi: I agree with her.

Damion: Yokoshi!

Yokoshi: If Naotora is with Helena, then no doubt she'll be safe. DOATEC is secured and defended by many guards. I think she'll be just fine.

Marie Rose: Yokoshi has a point.

Stryker: Alright then. It's settled.

Helena: Do not worry. She will be fine, under my care.

Naotora: I appreciate what you do for me. All of you. Thank you.

Damion: Nah, don't sweat it.

Helena: Now, enough talking. Let us continue eating.

 **With that, everyone continued their dinner. When everyone had finished, the butler had returned everyone home. On New Zack Island, Yokoshi looked out of his window and could see the city, within the distance. Something seemed to be on his mind and he was in serious deep thought.**

 _Yokoshi. Is something wrong?_

Yokoshi: No. everything is fine. Why don't you get some sleep?

 _Are you sure nothing is wrong?_

Yokoshi: You two worry too much. Go on back to bed. I'll join you soon.

 **Back at the Douglas manor, Helena was also up. All of a sudden, her husband came walking up behind her, holding her close.**

Stryker: Everything okay?

Helena: Hm…yes. I am worried about Naotora…and our children.

Stryker: I understand your concern for them. I am worried for them as well. But they can handle themselves. We taught our children how to fight. They should be fine.

Helena: Still. I began to think of how Naotora came into our time. And then it struck me. I was so blind to the truth…but now, the answer is clear. I know who is responsible for this.

Stryker: You think it's _him_?

Helena: It has to be. And if it is…

Stryker: Don't worry. I'll keep our family out of harm's way. I promise.

Helena: As do I, my love. As do I.


	5. Episode: 5

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 5: Helena's New Servant**

 _ **The next day, Stryker was driving his wife and Naotora to the Freedom Survivor, where it was the base of Helena's control. Throughout the car drive, Naotora said nothing. Without Yokoshi and the others, she was not sure she could do this job. Arriving at the destination, the three got out of the car and began walking up the steps and into the Freedom Survivor. It was 1500 in length; the Freedom Survivor was the largest luxury cruise-liner in the world, made white-and-bluish iron, with the ship's name printed on the front. It was an impressive ship, at that.**_

Stryker: Impressive, isn't she?

Naotora: What is it...?

Stryker: Little, missy...welcome to the Freedom Survivor.

Naotora: Freedom...survivor?

Stryker: That's the name of this beauty.

Helena: It used to be my father's.

Stryker: But now it's ours.

Naotora: If you do not mind me asking...what will I be doing here?

Stryker: Blending in.

Naotora: What do you mean?

Helena: While you are here, you will be disguised as one of my servants.

Naotora: B-But why?

Stryker: While you are dressed in different clothes, nobody will suspect who you really are. In other words, your identity will be completely sealed.

Naotora: But what will this have to do with returning me home?

Helena: Do not worry, my dear. We are working on that.

Stryker: We've got the best scientists working on a way to send you back. But, for the time being, you'll have to blend in with our timeline. Understand?

Naotora: I...I suppose so.

 _ **Inside the ship, Stryker and Helena began their plan and dressed Naotora as a maid. She was quite lovely, as a maid. As a maid's job, Naotora was to stand by Helena's side and obey every request that she asked for. At Helena's control room, she sat at her desk and began filling out papers, while Naotora was simply standing besides her, waiting for a request. Helena could see the look on Naotora's face and stopped her work.**_

Helena: Naotora.

Naotora: Y-Yes?

Helena: Grab a chair and take a seat.

Naotora: Y-Yes!

 _ **Naotora grabbed the closest chair and took a seat.**_

Helena: I see that you are hesitating.

Naotora: ...

Helena: And that you are wishing to return to your home and to your clan.

Naotora: They are my family. It is my duty, as the leader to...

Helena: I know, I know. And I promise, we will find a way to send you back.

Naotora: I cannot thank you for all that you are doing.

Helena: It is the least we can do. Someone has to show some kindness.

Naotora: May I...ask a question?

Helena: Of course.

Naotora: Yokoshi mentioned that there was someone who might come and look for me. From the way he said that...it seemed like someone was after my life.

Helena: ...

Naotora: Could you tell me...who is after me?

Helena: I'm afraid I cannot do that.

Naotora: I see...

Helena: Please understand, if I were to reveal who it is, it might haunt you.

Naotora: Is this person really that scary?

Helena: The things that he has done are scary.

Naotora: I see. I apologize for asking...

 _ **To their surprise, Stryker had walked in.**_

Helena: My love.

Stryker: Hope I'm not interrupting anything.

Helena: Not at all. What can I help you with?

Stryker: Your announcement? It's time, dear.

Helena: Yes, of course. Naotora, shall we?

Naotora: I go with you?

Stryker: Yep. All of Helena's servants tag along with her.

Helena: If it makes you feel any better, my daughter will be there.

Naotora: Marie? She's coming too?

Helena: Yes, she is.

 _ **Outside of the Freedom Survivor, there was a crowd of people wanting to get an interview from Helena and Stryker. Together, Stryker, Helena and Naotora walked outside. Outside of the boat, Marie Rose was indeed here and trying to keep the media from getting to her parents.**_

Naotora: What is wrong with them?

Stryker: Don't let the media scare you. They mean no harm.

Naotora: Why are they so wild?

Helena: They just want their story.

Naotora: Story?

Stryker: In other words, the latest news of today.

Naotora: ...

 _ **Together, the three walked down the steps and towards the crowd. It didn't take long for Marie to be consumed by the crowd. Thanks to her father, he pulled out his gun and shot in the air, calming the crowd down and being able to reach out to his daughter.**_

Marie Rose: Thanks, father.

Stryker: Not a problem. Listen up, you all want your story, you'll have it. Just no swarming my family. Please and thank you. Now, who's first?

 _ **The crowd ended up losing control, yet again and threw many questions at Helena and Stryker. When it was over, Helena, her husband, Marie Rose and Naotora were back inside the Freedom Survivor. Naotora took a deep breathe, in exhaustion.**_

Naotora: Ugh, my ears still ring.

Marie Rose: My legs still hurt.

Stryker: I did warn you about the media, kiddo.

Naotora: Is everyone like this, in the future?

Stryker: Not everyone. Some are a lot like us. They can manage to keep cool.

Naotora: I wish everyone was this way.

Stryker: Well, stick around and you'll end up with those type of people.

Helena: My love, would you please call Damion home? It is beginning to grow dark.

Stryker: Not to worry, babe. I gotcha.

 _ **Stryker got out off the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab the phone and make a call.**_

Marie Rose: So, how was it?

Naotora: How was what?

Marie Rose: What do you think? Being a maid? Working for DOATEC.

Naotora: Well, it was quite the easy job.

Marie Rose: So I see. Now you see what I had to go through.

Helena: Once again, you make a big deal over nothing, Marie.

Marie Rose: Mother, as your servant, I was literally doing nothing.

Helena: Yes, but you are not a servant anymore, are you?

 _ **Marie said nothing and simply got off the couch.**_

Marie Rose: I think I'm going to my room now.

Helena: Goodnight, my dear.

Marie Rose: Yeah, yeah...

Naotora: It seems as though she is not so fond of being your daughter.

Helena: Yes, although, that is the act she puts on.

Naotora: An act?

Helena: Marie may seem to have such an attitude to her but she indeed has a soft side. She tends not show it to anyone. Not even her own family.

Naotora: Why not?

Helena: She sees her true self, as a sign of weakness. Something to hold her back.

 _ **Naotora could not help but to laugh at Marie's true nature.**_

Naotora: That sounds much like someone else I know.

Helena: Yes, I first witnessed this, when we were on vacation.

Naotora: Hehe, Marie seems so similar to Naomasa.

Helena: Who is that?

Naotora: Naomasa Ii. He is my son...er, well, nephew.

Helena: Ah, I remember now. Damion mentioned you and your history.

Naotora: He was interested in my history?

Helena: Very much. He would never stop talking about how much you were the bravest warrior and as he puts it an _incredible_ and _ass-kicking_ clan leader.

 _ **Naotora could not help but to blush, at Helena's words. She has never had a fan before or someone who admired her for who she was.**_

Naotora: Damion...really said that?

Helena: Of course. You were always his favorite topic to speak of.

Naotora: Does he still mention me?

Helena: No, to this day, his new and favorite topic would be _women_. Heh, you should see him at school. He happens to be very popular with the girls. It's hard for him to come home.

Naotora: Wow, I never knew that was a side of him.

Helena: Yes, my children have sides of them they intend to hide from me and Stryker.

Naotora: Again, that is a lot like Naomasa. I sure do miss him.

Helena: Do not worry, my dear. We will return you home to him. And your clan.

 _ **Naotora smiled at her boss, feeling hopeful. The job of a maid was not all that bad. Naotora grew closer to Helena, her husband; Stryker and their daughter; Marie Rose. She was starting to think she might like her job as Helena's new servant.**_


	6. Chapter: 6

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 6: Secrets Of The Island**

 _ **On New Zack Island, everything was peaceful and almost quiet. The only thing you could hear were the ocean waters hitting the beach, the wind blowing against the trees. Even near the living ares were quiet. Not a lot of people came to New Zack Island for vacations. This was a perfect living environment for Yokoshi. He liked things quiet, peaceful and no irritation. He got out of bed and began walking over towards the window. His eyes caught sight of the beautiful beach, where the sun was peeking over the ocean and shining its light over the entire island, creating a beautiful sunset. As he was amazed by its sight, someone came walking up to him.**_

 _It's so early. Why are you awake?_

Yokoshi: I always wake up early. I have to patrol the island.

 _Why? The only ones on this island are you, me, her and your parents._

Yokoshi: Maybe so but I can't take the risk. So I have to do this.

 _Let us go with you._

Yokoshi: No, it's fine. You have to stay here.

 _But..._

Yokoshi: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Remember, I've lived on this island, since I was a kid.

 _But does not mean that you won't need our help. We are more experienced fighters._

Yokoshi: You know, you worry _way_ too much. I'll be fine. Go back to bed.

 _ **Yokoshi began walking out of his room, leaving his new friend inside. Outside of his home, Yokoshi began walking around the island, using his sharp, keen eyesight looking for anything out of the ordinary. The sight of his little home made him smile. It was away from the big city life and away from the annoying people. Living as a little island boy. Yokoshi continued his patrol on the island and spotted a certain area. It appeared to be a little pool area. Yokoshi began to have a flashback...when he met "her" there. He was pretty young, at the time and his overall personality had not changed that much. He was walking around the island, like he was doing now and he caught sight of someone, unconscious, on the ground. Yokoshi ran towards her and began picking her up. He called out, trying to wake her up. But it was no use, she just wouldn't wake up. Although, she did turn her head and moan a little, showing that she was still alive. Yokoshi's head began to fill with questions…how did she get here, who was she and where did she come from? Taking action, Yokoshi picked her up and brought her back to his room.**_

Yokoshi: Just who is this? And how did she get here?

 _ **Yokoshi was indeed curious. A strange girl appeared on his island, washed ashore on the beaches. And the strangest thing was her outfit...it was totally different from anything "casual." In order to make her blend in, Yokoshi had to find clothes that would fit her. The girl began awakening. Her brown eyes opened to gaze at the ceiling. She was in a small room. She had no memory as to how she ended up there...the strangest part was she found herself wearing something other than the clothes that she normally had on. She had on a light blue camisole and matching panty. Her face began to blush at the sight if her wearing something so revealing.**_

 _So you're awake, huh?_

 _ **She looked to the bedroom door and saw that a man was standing there, with some fresh towels, in his hands. It was Yokoshi, the man who found her.**_

Yokoshi: Enjoy your little nap?

 _What...happened? Where am I?_

Yokoshi: New Zack Island. My home.

 _New...Zack Island...?_

Yokoshi: That's right.

 _How did I make it here?_

Yokoshi: I found you, washed up, on the beaches. Brought you here, so you could recover.

 _You risked your life to bring me to safety?_

Yokoshi: Risk my life? What're you talking about?

 _Nevermind...I thank you, for saving me._

Yokoshi: Don't mention it.

 _You showed kindness to me and brought me here, for my well-being. As appreciation for your actions, I am forever in debt to you. Whatever you need of me, I shall grant it._

Yokoshi: Look, lady...you don't have too. I just did it because you were on the beaches.

 _But you saved me...however, I can repay you, please, let me know._

Yokoshi: If you're so serious about this, tell me who you are?

 _As you wish. My name is..._

 _ **Back on the beaches of New Zack Island, Yokoshi had just finished his patrol around his home. Now that it was secured and no one was around, he headed inside to rest. But before he did, he noticed someone, near the beach. It was the same girl that he rescued.**_

Yokoshi: Better watch your feet. The water is pretty cold, during the mornings.

 _I do not mind. She and I actually enjoy it._

Yokoshi: So I've seen. Why are you outside?

 _I wanted some time to think._

Yokoshi: Time to think, huh? Of what?

 _Of home._

Yokoshi: Homesick, huh?

 _A little. But I am happy here._

Yokoshi: I've seen that, as well.

 _Thank you, Yokoshi, for keeping me and her safe._

Yokoshi: Don't sweat it. It's what I do.

 _You seem so tough and no cares but deep inside, you have a good heart._

Yokoshi: ...

 _I can see it. And so can she._

Yokoshi: I'm gonna get breakfast ready.

 _ **As Yokoshi was heading back inside the cabin, he began thinking of what she said to him. He did have an attitude of not a care, in the world...but was there anything else there? Inside the cabin, Yokoshi had prepared breakfast for his two guests. Just as he finished, he received a call from someone. It was Hitomi.**_

Yokoshi: Hello?

 _Hitomi: Yokoshi?_

Yokoshi: What is it?

 _Hitomi: We need to see you. It's urgent._

Yokoshi: What the big deal?

 _Hitomi: It's Damion. He asked for all of us to meet at the Douglas Manor._

Yokoshi: Alright. I may be a little late. But I'll be there.

 _Hitomi: See you then._

 _ **Just as Yokoshi hung up the phone, he heard someone's voice.**_

 _Who was that?_

Yokoshi: It was Hitomi.

 _Is something wrong?_

Yokoshi: She said Damion wanted to talk to us about something.

 _Should we go with you?_

Yokoshi: No. I'll be fine, on my own. You two just stay here.

 _Yokoshi..._

Yokoshi: Yeah?

 _Please, be careful._

Yokoshi: When am I never?

 _ **Yokoshi gave her a quick smile and took off. He walked out the door, made his way to the docks, hopped into his boat and made his way to the city. About 3 hours passed and someone had returned to the cabin. It was Yokoshi's father.**_

 _Hey, what're you doing?_

 _..._

 _Where's my kid?_

 _He left to the city. He said his friends needed him._

 _Hrm...I wonder what's up with that boy?_

 _Can I ask a question?_

 _Sure, what's up?_

 _Are you sure Yokoshi is safe out there?_

 _I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's a tough one. Nothing can break him._

 _But with all that has happened, will be be safe, on his own?_

 _Well, that boy is not one to let himself fall into danger. But I do know that he'll be fine. And besides, if anything happens to my boy, know that I'm going to be there for him._

 _How will you know what happens to him?_

 _Let's just say that...this island has a few secrets that you don't know about. Not even my son knows about it._


	7. Episode: 7

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 7: Trip Through Time**

 _ **In front of Hitomi's house, the limo that belonged to the Douglas children pulled up in front. Out the car, stepped out Damion Douglas, his little sister Marie Rose and their friend Yokoshi.**_

Damion: That's for the lift.

 _My pleasure, sir._

 _ **And with that, the driver quickly took off, back to the mansion.**_

Yokoshi: What's the deal, Damion? Hitomi said you had something to tell us.

Damion: I did. But first, let's head inside and meet up with the others.

 _ **The three began making their way through the front gates of Hitomi's yard, up the small steps and knocking on her door. It didn't take long for Hitomi to answer it.**_

Hitomi: Damion! Marie! Yokoshi, you made it.

Yokoshi: Looks that way.

Hitomi: Come on in, Eliot and Honoka are here.

Damion: Don't mind if we do.

Yokoshi: Where's Naotora?

Hitomi: She's upstairs. I know she'll be happy to see you.

Yokoshi: Hmph.

 _ **Yokoshi didn't respond, as he headed up the stairs. When he got to the top, he took a right and opened a door. Inside, it was Hitomi's room but no one was there. He closed the door, while exiting. He looked behind him and there was another door. But it was closed, so most likely it was the room that Hitomi's parents slept in. However, down the hall, there was steam that was seeping out, through the door. Yokoshi began walking towards it and called out to Naotora. There was no answer. As he approached the door, he grabbed the handle and opened it. And to his sight, it was Naotora, wearing nothing but her towel, around her waist and a towel on top of her head, added with a rubber duck. The two stared at each other, both in frozen state at the sight. Out of nowhere, Naotora screamed her lungs out, it was almost like the entire world could hear her. Later on, both Yokoshi and Naotora were sitting downstairs, on the couch. Both were quiet, did not say a word.**_

Damion: Man, I never thought you were gutsy, like that.

Marie Rose: That's a first, even for me.

Yokoshi: Look, for the last time, nothing happened the way it was supposed too. I simply called her out, thinking she'd hear me. And when she didn't I opened the door to see if she was inside or not.

Damion: Suuure you did. We believe you, man.

Yokoshi: Grrrrrrrrrr...

Hitomi: Calm down, it's done and over with.

Eliot: Hitomi is right. Let's focus on why we're here.

Yokoshi: Right. Why exactly _ARE_ we here?

Damion: Well, when I went to visit Naotora at the Freedom Survivor, I overheard my mom talking about some organization being responsible for Naotora being in the future.

 _ **As Damion was explaining, a flashback started, with Damion leaving home and making it to the Freedom Survivor. As he made it in, he made his way to his mothers office. Before he opened the door, he overheard talking, on the other side.**_

 _Are you certain that they are behind this?_

Helena: No other organization has the power to do this.

 _But how are we so sure that she is the actual Naotora Ii?_

Stryker: My wife has no reason to lie to you.

 _The true Naotora Ii, existing in our time? Impossible._

 _I have to agree, she died, long ago. It's impossible she could be in this room._

Styker: Listen...!

Helena: Mon amour, it's fine.

Stryker: Helena, you can't let them talk down on her like this.

Helena: Let them believe what they wish. The fact does not change that MIST is involved with this.

Damion: Mist?

 _We will need proof that they are indeed responsible for this._

Stryker: Proof? This innocent woman is your proof!

 _I am sorry but for all we know, she could be anyone._

Stryker: What kind of damn proof will it take to sink through your heads!?

 _Bring us the one in charge of this organization._

Yokoshi: The one in charge?

Damion: That's right. Apparently no one believes Naotora is the real deal.

Yokoshi: I think it's best that it remains that way.

Eliot: Yokoshi is right. Think of what'll happen if certain people believe that she is the actual Naotora.

Marie Rose: Constant news reporters will want answers.

Hitomi: I can't imagine that turning out well.

Honoka: What else happened?

Damion: I think my parents are gonna try to find the one in charge of this _MIST_ group.

Yokoshi: You think?

Damion: Most likely.

Naotora: But couldn't he take me back to my own time?

Yokoshi: Maybe. But I don't think we should take that risk.

Damion: Right, the way my parents talked about this guy and about MIST, they don't sound like people we can trust.

Eliot: So then what do we do?

Yokoshi: What we've been doing. We keep Naotora outta sight, for the time being.

Honoka: For how long?

Damion: Until we find our OWN way to return Naotora home.

Marie Rose: Can we even do that?

Hitomi: Sounds like an impossible mission.

Yokoshi: That it does. But it's all we got.

Damion: Right, tomorrow, I'm going back to the Freedom Survivor and looking for any files on time traveling.

Yokoshi: Hopefully they'll have something.

Hitomi: Right, in the meantime, Naotora, throughout school, you'll stay close to us.

Naotora: R-Right.

Marie Rose: How are you going to find those files?

Damion: They've gotta be in mom's office.

Eliot: You think you'll be able to get in?

Damion: Yeah. I know where she puts the key.

Yokoshi: What about your dad? Won't he notice you're not in school, if you're snooping around?

Honoka: Yeah, you might get in trouble, if he sees you.

Damion: I'll just have to be careful and make sure that I don't get caught.

Yokoshi: But let's also think about this...if we do find a way to return Naotora back home, what's the possibility that we will end up being thrown back into a different timeline?

Damion: Then we'll just have to take that risk. Whatever it takes to bring her back home.

 _ **Naotora smiled at Damion, feeling grateful of his determination of finding her ticket home.**_

Yokoshi: Alright, once you find those files, give us a call and we'll meet you, after school.

Damion: Gotcha. I'll drive to the school and pick you guys up.

 _ **The next day, Yokoshi, Hitomi, Eliot, Marie Rose, Honoka and Naotira Ii were in class, waiting for Damion to give them a call about finding any files on time-traveling. As for Damion, he managed to sneak into the Freedom Survivor and began sneaking through the living room and towards Helena's office. While staying out of sight, Damion pulled out the key, from his back pocket and successfully unlocked the door. He walked through the door, closed it behind him and looked around the room.**_

Damion: Good, I'm in the clear...for now.

 _ **Damion rushed over to his mother's desk and began going through the cabinets and looking for anything that would explain time-travel. So far, he had no luck.**_

Damion: Dammit, there's gotta be something.

 _ **He put the files back in their cabinets and began searching through the other side. To his luck, he managed to find what he was looking for.**_

Damion: Perfect! Naotora is in here. So this has to be it.

 _ **It was too late for the boy to celebrate, as he was caught by the guards, who walked through the door.**_

 _Hold it right there!_

Damion: Uh-oh.

 _Mr. Damion?_

Damion: Hello, boys. How's it hangin'?

 _What are you doing here?_

Damion: Trying to help a friend get home. And with these, I'll be able too.

 _You know you can't take anything from DOATEC._

 _And we can't allow you to do so._

Damion: Sorry, boys. But you don't have a choice.

 _ **Jumping over the desk, Damion dashed towards the guards. To their surprise, the boy grabbed one of their guns and slipped his way under their legs and through the door. Rolling back on his feet, Damion made a break for the exit. Outside the Freedom Survivor, Stryker and Helena were at an interview for the future plans of DOATEC. Standing beside his wife, Stryker got a call. It was from one of his squad members.**_

Stryker: Talk to me.

 _Sir! Miss Helena's office has been broken into._

Stryker: What?! What do you mean?

 _A boy...your son, he broke in and ran off with files._

Stryker: Damion? Why?

 _ **Back at the school, Yokoshi was working on some assignment until he got a phone call from someone. It was Damion.**_

Yokoshi: What's the deal?

Damion: Yokoshi, I got it. I got the files we need.

Yokoshi: What? Where are you?

Damion: On my way to the school. Meet me outside of the gate.

Yokoshi: I'll be there.

 _ **Yokoshi hung up the phone and turned his attention to the group. He nodded, letting them know that Damion completed his task and was coming to the school. Without a word to their teacher, the group took off, from the class and straight to the main gate.**_


	8. Episode: 8

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 8: Fighters Travel To The Past**

 _ **Making it to the main gate, Damion was already there, waiting.**_

Yokoshi: Damion.

Damion: Get in!

 _ **Wasting no time, Yokoshi and the others jumped into the limbo and took off.**_

Eliot: What did you find?

Damion: Exactly what we need to send Naotora home.

Marie Rose: You found the files?

Damion: Damn right. This just might help us.

Hitomi: So do you know where we're going to do this?

Damion: We'll have to sneak into the lab of DOATEC and use the machine.

Honoka: Will that even be possible?

Marie Rose: What about mom and dad?

Damion: Well, no doubt mom and dad already know. So, we'll have to make this quick. Activate the machine and send Naotora back home.

Yokoshi: Hopefully we can pull that off.

Eliot: No kidding.

Damion: We will. We just have too.

 _ **During the drive to DOATEC, the driver parked, in the back of the company, so the kids would not be spotted.**_

 _Do be careful, sir. You and your sister._

Damion: We will. And thanks again for everything you've done.

 _Of course._

 _ **And with that, the driver took off.**_

Yokoshi: Well, we're here. Now what?

Damion: Head inside, activate the machine and send Naotora home.

Eliot: Then, let's go.

 _ **As Damion opened the back door, the group headed inside and snuck through the scientists. They made it through the hall and into an elevator.**_

Yokoshi: Damion, do you even know where you're going?

Damion: I've been in here a few times, so yeah.

Naotora: Listen…all of you.

Honoka: What is it, Naotora?

Naotora: I want to say…thank you. For everything that you have done. I appreciate it.

Yokoshi: Don't mention it.

Naotora: Thank you, most of all, Yokoshi. You saved me from MIST and brought me to safety. For that, I am forever grateful.

Yokoshi: I simply did what I thought was right.

Naotora: And the rest of you. You are helping me return home…to my friends and family.

Hitomi: It's in our nature to help those in need. No need to thank us.

Yokoshi: …

Damion: Alright, guys. Let's do this.

 _ **When the elevator doors opened, they found what they were looking for. The machine they needed to send Naotora to her own time. However, there were many scientists who were working on it. Luckily enough for them, the machine has already been activated.**_

Eliot: Oh-no…

Yokoshi: Dammit.

Marie Rose: So much for our plan.

Hitomi: What do we do now?

Damion: No big deal. The machine is already activated, now all we gotta do is set it to Naotora's timeline and take her back.

Honoka: How do we do that?

Damion: Yokoshi…?

Yokoshi: If we really have too.

Hitomi: Huh? What's going on?

Yokoshi: You guys just stay back and let us handle this.

Eliot: Are you guys planning to do?

Damion: Trust us, it's all part of the plan.

 _ **Damion and Yokoshi snuck over to the entrance to the lab, where the scientists were. When they walked through the door, they were spotted by all the scientists.**_

Damion: Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting your research but I'm afraid I need to ask to borrow the time-machine.

 _You boys don't belong here. Leave now._

Yokoshi: Maybe you didn't hear him. We need to use that machine.

 _We cannot allow you. This is technology beyond your compre…_

Yokoshi: Don't gimme that crap.

Damion: Now, this can go either two ways…you can either allow us to use the machine, for our need…

Yokoshi: Or you can fight for it. Either way, we win.

 _ **The scientists looked at one another and placed down the equipment they were using. They began walking over the boys, ready for a fight.**_

Damion: I guess it's gonna be the hard way.

Yokoshi: Fine by me. I never liked when things were easy.

 _ **Outside of DOATEC, the driver was escorting Stryker and Helena to the company.**_

Helena: It makes no sense. Why would our son leave with my files?

Stryker: From what I heard, he just took one file. The rest are still in your office.

Helena: But why? What would he need my files for?

Stryker: I don't know. We'll find out, when we see him.

 _ **As they were driving, Stryker began to wonder, did he put the kids up too this? Did he somehow trick them? Or did they do this, on their own free will? Either way, they had to get to DOATEC and find out. Back in the lab, Damion and Yokoshi had successfully took out all of the scientists.**_

Damion: Alright, you guys. You're good to come down.

Hitomi: When you said you guys would handle this…

Marie Rose: We didn't think you meant beating them to a pulp.

Yokoshi: If we left them standing, they would've stopped us, for sure.

Damion: Either way, we need to get this thing working.

Eliot: Then we better get to work.

 _ **Damion walked over to the computer hooked up to the machine and began typing away. The others watched, unaware if he knew what he was doing or not.**_

Naotora: Will this work? Will it really take me home?

Yokoshi: We don't know yet. But it's the only plan we have.

Marie Rose: How's it coming, brother?

Damion: Working on it. I tend to work better, if I'm not rushed.

Yokoshi: Well, we don't have all the time in the world for this.

Damion: Tell me something I don't know.

 _ **To their surprise, the machine started acting up and the strange blue glow that emanated from the machine turned into a light green glow.**_

Yokoshi: Damion…?

Damion: I didn't do anything.

Hitomi: Did it work?

Damion: How should I know?

Eliot: What do we do now?

Yokoshi: Walk through.

Marie Rose: Are you serious?

Yokoshi: For all we know, it could lead to Naotora's timeline.

Hitomi: We don't know that for sure.

Honoka: What if something bad happens?

Yokoshi: Only one way to find out.

 _ **Without another word, Yokoshi walked towards the machine. His friends tried convincing him to stop in his tracks but he wouldn't listen. Before they could grab him, Yokoshi stepped through the glowing light and was suddenly gone.**_

Eliot: He…he's gone.

Naotora: Does that mean it worked?

Hitomi: I can't let him go in there, on his own.

Honoka: No, Hitomi, you can't go in there too.

Hitomi: But I can't leave him. I have to go in after him.

 _ **Hitomi began sprinting towards the machine and she walked through. Without another word, Eliot nodded at Marie and Honoka, as the three began walking through the glowing, as well.**_

Naotora: What do we do?

Damion: What do you think? We walk through, as well.

Naotora: Are you sure?

Damion: They're our friends. We have to go in after them.

 _ **Damion pulled Naotora close to him and began walking towards the glowing light. Just as they stepped through the light, Stryker and Helena had arrived in the lab. Stryker banged his hands on the glass, trying to get his son's attention but it was no use. Before their very eyes, the light faded off and the machine was deactivated.**_

Helena: Damion…no…

 _ **Stryker rushed down the stairs and into the lab. He began tinkering with the keypads, hoping to get the machine working. He began growing frustrated, when nothing would work for him.**_

Stryker: Dammit. Nothing's working. There's gotta be a way to make this work.

Helena: Mon amour, it is no use to be upset over.

Stryker: Helena…

Helena: We will find a way to reactivate it.

Stryker: How?

Helena: There is one scientist that I know. She will know a way to turn it to our favor.

Stryker: Who are you…no, Helena, you can't be serious.

Helena: It may be the only way.

Stryker: Helena, we can't trust her. For all we know, she could turn on us.

Helena: She has lost her memories. She is no longer an enemy to us. Is it not a risk to turn to her? Especially for the sake of our son?

 _ **Stryker was unsure about this…but his wife was right. In order to get their son back, he had to take her word for it.**_


	9. Episode: 9

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 9: Through The Warp Zone Of The Past**

 _ **Somewhere, within the mountains, there was a hot springs. Inside the water, Naotora was relaxing. Somehow, she managed to find some time and relieve some stress.**_

Naotora: Ahh...That's so good...I'm so looking forward to handing over control of the family to Toramatsu, and retiring. Then I could become just a normal girl…

 _ **Just as Naotora was resting in the hot water, she noticed something…a shadow, within the water. She turned around and saw that it was Yokoshi, standing over her.**_

Yokoshi: So this is where you were.

 _ **There was a certain pause between him and Naotora. Out of nowhere, she screamed, diving into the water, trying to hide her body.**_

Naotora: Wha-What are you doing? Didn't you realize I was relaxing here?

Yokoshi: Would you relax? It's not like your body is completely exposed.

Naotora: …

Yokoshi: Besides, I was looking for you so we could talk.

Naotora: Talk? Talk about what?

Yokoshi: Remember, when you woke up in Hitomi's house? You said that before you came into our timeline, you remember right here, with those two other girls.

Naotora: Yes. I remember…

Yokoshi: Don't you think it's weird that you are in the same place, right before you left?

 _ **Naotora thought about it and noticed that Yokoshi was right. Before being brought to the future, she was in the hot springs with her friends.**_

Naotora: Y-Yes, you are right. This is where I remember being.

Yokoshi: It seems like Damion set the machine to just before you were thrown in time.

Naotora: Then, if that is true…where is…

 _Boom!_

 _ **Before Naotora could finish her question, someone came dashing towards the hot springs and knocked themselves and Yokoshi, into the water.**_

 _Hello, Naotora!_

Naotora: Er…Uh…What do you mean, " _boom_ "…?

 _I hope you don't mind me dropping in. But I was looking for you._

Naotora: Looking for me? But why?

 _Because, I'm here on a mission._

Naotora: A mission?

 _I'm out to seek those who want what they desire the most and grant it. Now tell me, what do you desire?_

 _ **Naotora thought about it, trying to decide what it was that she wanted, more than anything. Then, she finally was able to come up with an answer.**_

Naotora: I want to be…prettier…I really do!

 _BAM! I will make that wish come true!_

Naotora: Wha…What?

 _ **Out of nowhere, Yokoshi came splashing out of the water, gasping for air.**_

Yokoshi: Just what in the hell is your deal? Did you have any idea that I was still down there!?

 _Who are you?_

Yokoshi: I could ask you the same thing!

Naotora: Oh! Yokoshi, this is one of my friends that I mentioned. This is Gracia.

Gracia: Hello, Yomomi! It's nice to meet you.

Yokoshi: …It's Yokoshi!

 _Come on, now._

 _ **From behind Naotora, another woman was in the hot springs. As to how she ended up in there at all, was a mystery.**_

 _Be gentle, my protégé…This girl can't handle it…I'm sorry, I'm sure you were surprised._

Naotora: Very…

Yokoshi: Another friend of yours?

Naotora: Yes, this is…Koshosho

Yokoshi: What a mouthful…I take it, you two are friends?

Koshosho: This is my protégé. She grew up sheltered, and then went on a journey to find herself. She got a bit lost, on the way, I'm afraid.

Yokoshi: You don't say…

 _ **While Yokoshi and Naotora were listening to Koshosho talk, Gracia kneeled down and grabbed Naotora's hand. Witnessing this, Yokoshi struggled in trying to release her grip.**_

Yokoshi: Hey! Ko…ho…whatever! You mind telling your " _protégé_ " to let Naotora go?

Koshosho: I am Koshosho, her mentor.

Yokoshi: Yo, lady! Are you even listening to me!?

Koshosho: And you…

 _ **Finally finishing her speech, Koshosho moved towards Yokoshi, who was still trying to remove Gracia's grip from Naotora. Koshosho began tugging at Yokoshi's jacket, trying to remove it. The boy took noticed and backed away, in a flash.**_

Yokoshi: Are you crazy!? What're you doing?

Gracia: And what about you?

Yokoshi: Wha… _Me_?

Gracia: What do you desire?

Yokoshi: To return to my home and keep my distance from you freaks!

Gracia: Very well then!

Yokoshi: Huh?

Gracia: Leave that magnificent body in my capable hands!

Yokoshi: Please tell me she's talking to you…

Naotora: Huh?

 _ **Somewhere, from the hot springs, Damion was with Hitomi, Eliot, Honoka and Marie Rose, waiting for Yokoshi to arrive, with Naotora.**_

Marie Rose: What is taking him so long?

Damion: Who knows? He was supposed to be back, by now.

Hitomi: You think something happened?

Honoka: I sure hope not.

Eliot: You think we should go after him?

Marie Rose: We can't. Naotora said to stay here, until she returns.

Damion: Yeah but she took too long and even Yokoshi got tired of waiting.

Hitomi: So then…what do we do?

Damion: The only thing we can do…we wait.

 _ **Outside of the tent (that Damion and the others were hiding in), some kind of commotion was going on.**_

Eliot: You hear that?

Marie Rose: Of course we do.

Honoka: What's going on out there?

Damion: Let's find out.

 _ **Damion walked out of the tent and examined the outside. There were warriors in some heated battle. Eliot and the girls joined Damion outside, examining the situation.**_

Eliot: What's going on?

Damion: No idea…

Honoka: Looks like a fight is going on.

Damion: This is no fight. It's a slaughter.

Eliot: Should we do something?

Damion: Absolutely!

 _ **Damion dashed into the battlefield and stood beside the two warriors. They seemed to be defending this older man wearing a blue samurai outfit.**_

 _Who…Who are you?_

Damion: Your knight in shining armor.

 _This is no place for a child. Go now._

Damion: And miss this? No way!

 _Is that the best you can do, youngster?_

 _I will not let anyone lay a finger on Lord Leyasu!_

Damion: Then allow me to help out.

Hitomi: Us as well.

 _ **The two samurai warriors looked at each other and simply brushed off the fact that children were assisting in a fierce battle. Working together, they managed to take out all the enemies that they came across. Just as the fight ended, Naotora had returned, along with Yokoshi.**_

Yokoshi: Whoa, what happened here?

Naotora: It looks as though a battle has taken place.

Yokoshi: Look, there's the others?

 _ **Catching the attention of the others, Naotora and Yokoshi dashed over to join their friends.**_

 _What do you want? Is there something stuck to my face?_

 _No. I'm just impressed you made it through that alive. When someone rushes off on their own like that, they normally die. And as for you, throwing your lives in a battle like that is rash._

Damion: We got the job done, didn't we? Besides, you needed our help.

Marie Rose: A " _thank you_ " would be appreciated.

 _So long as the Tokugawa wins, that's all that matters. A few wounds to my body are no consequence._

 _I don't care about that either. Causing trouble for those around you as a result, however, is something else entirely._

Marie Rose: What are you trying to say?

 _What good would it do to those you are trying to save, if you yourself were killed? Well boy?_

Damion: Why don't you take it easy, huh? He helped you saved the old man. The least you can do is show him a little appreciation. Same with us! If we never jumped in, you probably would've failed.

 _This is no good, no good at all._

Naotora: T-Tadakatsu, I'm sorry! I'm sorry about this! Tora…Naomasa! You're being very rude to Tadakatsu!

Naomasa: those who die in battle do so because of their lack of devotion. Because they are weak!

Yokoshi: That's what you think, huh?

Naomasa: When I fight, I am always thinking about what is best for the Tokugawa. There's no need for you to lecture me like this.

 _ **The group just watched, as the man in the red samurai gear walked off.**_

Naotora: Waaah! T-Tadakatsu. I'm so sorry!

Damion: …

 _ **While Naotora was talking to this other man, he slipped out and went after the red samurai warrior. After the discussion, Yokoshi was talking to Naotora.**_

Naotora: I am sorry you had to see that.

Yokoshi: It's fine. Who was that guy anyway?

Naotora: That was Naomasa. My son.

Yokoshi: Your son? You had a son!?

Naotora: Yes. I never did tell you and the others…only Eliot.

Yokoshi: You told Eliot?

Naotora: We were in the same class, during that time.

Yokoshi: Your son has quite the attitude.

Naotora: I-I am sorry about that.

Yokoshi: How can you let him act like that?

Naotora: It is who he is. He has his own beliefs and holds them with great honor.

Yokoshi: A little too much honor. He sees weakness as a liability.

Naotora: It is who he is. I cannot change that.

Yokoshi: You could change that act of his. It's pretty nasty.

Naotora: One day, you might understand. When you become a parent.

Yokoshi: Fat chance at that. I won't ever have kids.

Naotora: Do you not like children?

Yokoshi: They're too much hard work…just ask Marie.

 _ **Back in the future, Helena and Stryker took a trip to someone's house to have a quick discussion.**_

Helena: Please, we need your help with this.

 _No way, in hell! That isn't her kind of work anymore._

Stryker: You don't understand, our kids are trapped inside the past.

 _And I'd like to help, I really do but, going back, as a scientist._

Stryker: She's the only one who's had that type of training, within the field.

 _No, I…I just can't do it. I'm sorry._

Stryker: So you wouldn't do it? Not even if your son was on the other side?

 _What? What do you mean?_

Stryker: I mean that Yokoshi is stuck in the past as well.

 _No…no, that ain't true!_

Stryker: Open your eyes, old man!

 _You…you mean, it is true?_

Stryker: I wouldn't make this up, man.

 _Well, even if I wanted to bring my son back, there would be no way._

Helena: Why not?

 _Because she's lost her memories._

Helena: What do you mean by that?

 _I mean that she doesn't remember anything about herself or her past._

Stryker: Hrm…so much for that.

Helena: There must be someone who can help.

 _Well, there is someone._

Stryker: Who?

 _She was an old ally of Ryu. She might help y'all out._

 _ **Back within the past, Yokoshi pulled out his cell phone and tried calling to the future. Within a small shack, a phone was ringing. Luckily, someone had picked up.**_

 _Hello?_

Yokoshi: Hello?

 _Yokoshi? Is that you?_

Yokoshi: Holy shit…I can't believe someone picked up.

 _Where are you? Your parents are worried sick about you._

Yokoshi: Do they know that I'm stuck in the past?

 _What? You're stuck in the past?_

Yokoshi: Unfortunately, yes…with Damion, Marie, Honoka, Hitomi and Naotora.

 _What happened?_

Yokoshi: We were trying to help Naotora return to her original timeline…and things didn't work out.

 _Tell me what to do, so I can help you._

Yokoshi: You know that's not a good idea.

 _Please, I have to do something. Me and Phoebe can do something._

Yokoshi: You know you're supposed to stay on the islands. You and Phoebe.

 _But…I can't stand the thought of something…_

Yokoshi: You really do worry too much. I promise that I'll be fine.

 _You mean it?_

Yokoshi: Yes. I'll be home soon.

 _But what if you…_

Yokoshi: Nothing is gonna happen to me, alright? I'll see you soon…I promise.

 _ **Yokoshi had hung up the phone and began walking back to the others. However, he caught sight of something. Some strange light show, behind a few trees. When he went to check it out, the boy couldn't believe what he witnessed…it was a vortex that had opened. Out popped a woman. She beared steely-gray eyes and her hair was a shocking shade of white. She had pale skin, steel-gray eyes and was wearing the strangest outfit. It was a black/white bodysuit with an orange glow. There was no doubt in Yokoshi's mind…she had come from the future.**_


	10. Episode: 10

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 10: Fighters of the Future**

 _ **Making his back to the village, Yokoshi had reunited with the others.**_

Hitomi: Yokoshi, there you are.

Damion: Why you outa breathe?

Yokoshi: We've got intruders.

Marie Rose: What do you mean?

Yokoshi: I mean that I saw a vortex…in the forest.

Eliot: A vortex?

Yokoshi: Yeah, the same one that brought us to the past. And someone walked out.

Honoka: Who was it?

Damion: Was it my mom or dad?

Yokoshi: It was a woman…but it sure as hell wasn't Helena.

Marie Rose: Was the woman familiar?

Yokoshi: No way, never seen her before, in my life.

Eliot: You think…this could be someone who brought Naotora to our timeline?

Damion: To be on the safe side, we should assume so.

Naotora: What do we do?

Yokoshi: We have to keep you out of their hands.

Marie Rose: _Their_?

Eliot: Are you saying…

Yokoshi: There was another, he was with this woman. He looks strong too.

Damion: Strong, huh? Now, I'm interested.

Marie Rose: Brother, this is no time to be scheming a fight.

Yokoshi: If these guys came for Naotora, we may not have a choice BUT to fight.

Honoka: Shouldn't we at least try to avoid one? For Naotora's sake?

Eliot: Maybe they're right? What if we don't have the choice?

Yokoshi: We _WON'T_ have a choice. Naotora, did you fight them, when they were after you?

Naotora: I…I don't remember. How can you be sure that they are after me?

Yokoshi: To be on the safe side, we can't take any chances of mistakes.

Damion: He's gotta point, you guys. If they are here for Naotora, we'll have to fight them.

Honoka: I suppose there is no other choice.

Eliot: But what if they get their hands on Naotora and return to our timeline?

Yokoshi: Then we'll go after them.

Damion: Truer words were never spoken, pal.

Marie Rose: You seem to be enjoying yourself a little _too_ much.

Damion: These are tough fighters, why wouldn't I be?

Yokoshi: It's getting late, so why don't we turn in for the night?

Eliot: yeah, I could use a little sleep.

Honoka: But what about Naotora?

Yokoshi: I'll stand guard, nothing will get pass me.

Damion: You heard the man, time for bed.

 _ **The group took Yokoshi's words and began making their way towards the tents. Before she took off, Naotora walked towards Yokoshi and bowed at him.**_

Naotora: Thank you, for risking your life for me.

Yokoshi: …

 _ **And with that, Naotora rushed to join the others. Back in the present, Helena and Stryker had escorted their visitors to the lab, where they examined the machine made by DOATEC.**_

 _So this is the thing that sent my boy through time?_

Stryker: That's right and my kids, as well.

Helena: Along with Hitomi, Honoka and Eliot.

 _Hitomi? Honoka? And the little Eliot? They were thrown into the past too?_

Stryker: That's right. They are friends of Yokoshi, my kids.

 _Well, like I said, not sure if I can be much help. But I know she can._

 _ **Stryker and Helena looked behind them and saw the woman, standing right beside the scientists.**_ _ **She was a young Japanese woman with black hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket over a sleeveless bluish-black shirt, a red scarf tied to her neck, black armlets, red fingerless gloves, and a military belt over bluish-black cargo pants and black padded boots.**_

Stryker: Can you really get this machine to work?

 _I am not really sure. But I can give it a try._

Stryker: have you had any experience with these kinds of things.

 _Honestly…not really. But I know a thing or two about machines._

Stryker: Well, we're putting all our faith in you.

 _I'll do my very best._

 _ **The woman walked over to the machine and began tinkering with it, hoping to get it to work. Helena then grabbed her husband's hand, praying that it would work and they could get their children back. Within the past, everyone was asleep, except for a few samurais and Yokoshi. Damion, Marie Rose, Honoka, Eliot, Hitomi and Naotora were sleeping in the same tent (in order to protect Naotora from being captured). While sleeping, Hitomi was awakened by the sudden sound of a sneeze. She risen from her sleep and took a peek through the tent. She witnessed Yokoshi still standing in the same spot, keeping a lookout.**_

Hitomi: How is it going?

 _ **Yokoshi turned around to see Hitomi awake and walking towards him.**_

Yokoshi: No sign of anything out of the ordinary.

Hitomi: You think they'll show up here?

Yokoshi: If it means grabbing Naotora, I wouldn't doubt it.

Hitomi: You want to switch?

Yokoshi: Huh?

Hitomi: I can stand watch and you get some sleep?

Yokoshi: I'll be fine. I've done this before.

Hitomi: You stood watch for someone?

Yokoshi: Yeah. Back home, I have two residents in my home with me and my parents.

Hitomi: Does it bother you?

Yokoshi: No, I brought them there for a reason.

Hitomi: Which was…?

Yokoshi: …They needed a place to call home.

Hitomi: And you gave them New Zack Island?

Yokoshi: It was the only place I could think of. Plus, it's secure.

Hitomi: Who are they?

Yokoshi: Sorry, can't tell you.

Hitomi: Huh? Why not?

Yokoshi: It's for their protection.

Hitomi: Never thought of you as a father-figure.

Yokoshi: Well, I do have my good side.

Hitomi: Funny, never knew you had one.

Yokoshi: Real funny.

Hitomi: Heh-heh

 _ **As the two were continuing their conversation, someone had approached them.**_

Naomasa: You two should be asleep.

Hitomi: It's you again, Naotora's son.

Yokoshi: I don't need sleep. I'm perfectly fine.

Naomasa: You are a terrible liar.

Yokoshi: What was that?

Naomasa: I see the look in your eyes, the redness.

Yokoshi: You're just seeing things. I think all that red your wearing is screwing up your vision.

Naomasa: You seem to be quite full of yourself.

Yokoshi: And you aren't!?

Naomasa: Tell me, what is your reason for fighting?

Yokoshi: What?

Naomasa: When you fight, what is your reason? I have seen your style of fighting.

Yokoshi: And how would you know my fighting style?

Naomasa: Your friend here has shown me one of your matches on this…

Hitomi: I showed him one of your battles, through my phone.

Yokoshi: You did what!?

Hitomi: Remember, when I recorded one of your matches at the Dead Or Alive tournament?

Naomasa: So tell me, what is your reason for fighting?

Yokoshi: …My reason for fighting has nothing to do with you. So just buzz off, man.

 _ **Before things could go any further, there was a sudden noise, within the bushes.**_

Yokoshi: What was that?

Hitomi: What was what?

 _ **Apparently Naomasa heard it too, as he stood ready, with his hand on his sword.**_

Yokoshi: _So Naomasa heard it too…they finally showed up._

Hitomi: Yokoshi, what's going on?

Yokoshi: Hitomi, get back in the tent and wake the others.

Hitomi: What? Why?

Yokoshi: When I say so, make a break for the forest.

 _ **Hitomi wasn't sure what Yokoshi was up too but she trusted his words. She headed straight back to the tent, as Yokoshi and Naomasa stood ready for anything. Out of nowhere, something came flying out of the bushes. The sky was so dark that it was too hard to examine. When they landed on the ground, they suddenly activated and jolted Yokoshi and Naomasa with lightning. Yokoshi had fallen to the ground, unable to move or even get up. As for Naomasa, he was uninjured. He began to charge towards the bushes and attack whoever sent out those rods.**_

Yokoshi: The armor…they shielded him from the lightning…

Hitomi: Yokoshi!

 _ **From behind him, Hitomi was able to awaken the others and they came rushing towards him.**_

Damion: You alright there, pal?

Yokoshi: Do I **LOOK** okay to you!?

Damion: Well, you're not dying sooo…I would say yes.

Eliot: What's going on?

Yokoshi: We have to get out of here…now.

Hitomi: Where?

Yokoshi: Into the woods. Go now!

Hitomi: We can't leave you here.

Yokoshi: You don't have a choice. Besides, I'll just slow you down…

Naotora: She is right, we will not leave you behind.

 _ **Together, Hitomi and Naotora grabbed Yokoshi's arms and the group made their way towards the woods.**_

Damion: So, partner, where we headed?

Yokoshi: If I'm right about this, those two from the future will be coming after us…

Marie Rose: You mean after Naotora?

Yokoshi: What…ever. When they do, they'll try to take her and…

 _Bring back to the our time?_

 _ **Right in front of them were two beings, blocking their way. It was the two that Yokoshi saw walking out of the vortex. The woman and the older man.**_

Yokoshi: So I was right. You two are here for Naotora.

 _Quite observant, aren't you?_

Naotora: Why? Why come after me?

 _That's none of your concern. Now, come on, let's get moving._

Yokoshi: You're not taking her anywhere.

 _Is that right? Well, do you plan on stopping us?_

Damion: No, he won't…because I am.

 _You!?_

Marie Rose: Brother, what are you doing?

Damion: Look, I can distract these two. Get Yokoshi and Naotora out of here.

Yokoshi: Don't try to be the hero, Damion. You can't take these guys on.

Honoka: I'll help.

Yokoshi, Hitomi, Naotora, Eliot & Marie Rose: _What!?_

Honoka: I'll take on the woman.

Damion: You sure you wanna do that?

Honoka: You will need my help.

Damion: Alright then, let's do this.

Marie Rose: You two better not consider this.

Damion: Sorry, sis. But our mind is made up.

Yokoshi: Let them go through with it.

Marie Rose: Are you out of your mind?

Yokoshi: There's no convincing them out of this.

Hitomi: Marie, Naotora is our main concern.

Marie Rose: …

Damion: It's alright, sis…I'll take care of her.

Honoka: We'll come back.

Marie Rose: You had better…

Eliot, Come on, Marie.

 _ **Marie Rose was hesitant but she took off with Eliot, Hitomi, Yokoshi and Naotora, while Damion and Honoka stayed behind, prepared to fight these two.**_

 _You'll wish you hadn't picked this fight._

Damion: Bring it on!


	11. Episode: 11

**We Are Fighters**

 **Episode 11: Another Adventure Beckons**

 _ **Back at the village, it was completely on fire and the samurais were trying to contain the situation. Back in the forest, Damion and Honoka started fighting these two strangers. They were indeed smart with the style but Damion and Honoka were trained well. They continued to delay Naotora's kidnap; Yokoshi and the others were still on the run. As they were, Marie stopped running and looked back.**_

Eliot: Marie, Why're you stopping?

Marie Rose: I can't…I can't leave them back there.

Hitomi: Marie, we have to go. You know our job.

Marie Rose: Damion is the only family that I have…

Eliot: Marie, he gave us a job to do.

Yokoshi: Marie is right.

Naotora: Yokoshi…

Yokoshi: Damion may have given us a job but he's our friend. Same goes for Honoka.

Eliot: So what do we do? We just head straight back?

Yokoshi: No, I'm heading back. The rest of you go on.

Hitomi: What?

Naotora: You can't, not in your condition.

Yokoshi: I'm just a little injured, not broken. But I refuse to leave them back there.

Hitomi: Yokoshi…

Yokoshi: Head deeper into the woods and wait for us there.

Hitomi: What…?

Marie Rose: What are we supposed to do then?

Yokoshi: If those two had a way to making it to the past…then they had a way to going back to the future.

Marie Rose: So you plan on fighting them, in order to get it?

Yokoshi: That's right. Once I do, I'll send Damion and Honoka back with it.

Naotora: But what about you?

 _ **Yokoshi was silent and refused to respond. The look on his face showed what he was planning.**_

Hitomi: Yokoshi, don't even think about it.

Yokoshi: There is no other choice.

Eliot: What is it? What's going on?

Hitomi: He's…he's…

Marie Rose: He's going to leave himself to be captured…while we make our escape.

Eliot: Yokoshi, no…you can't seriously consider this.

Yokoshi: There isn't much of a choice, in the matter. If I don't, we'll all be trapped here.

Hitomi: …

Eliot: …

Marie Rose: …

Naotora: …

Yokoshi: Naotora, I need you to do one big favor for me.

Naotora: What is it?

 _ **Yokoshi looked into her eyes with a serious concern on his face. Back with Damion and Honoka, they were starting to get tired fighting against these two fighters from their timeline.**_

 _It looks like you're about to drop at any second._

Damion: Ha! You obviously have no idea who I am.

 _Oh, you'll find that we do._

Damion: huh?

 _You're Damion Douglas, the oldest child of Helena Douglas and Stryker Fairchild Flynn. You are the next heir to DOATEC and next to take command._

 _And you are Honoka, a typical high school copycat. You've created your own fighting style, by stealing the moves of other fighters. Are we wrong?_

Damion: So…you do know something about us.

 _Why bother protecting that Naotora woman? She's no concern of yours._

Damion: Tell me why she's so important to you? You must have big plans for her.

 _I see where you've gotten your brains…and that big mouth of yours._

Damion: I'm full of surprises, buddy. I haven't even begun to get serious.

 _Then show me. Show me what your mother and father have learned._

 _ **Before the fight could resume, someone had appeared out of nowhere and joined Damion and Honoka's side. It was their friend Yokoshi.**_

Damion & Honoka: Yokoshi!

 _So, you finally came back…_

Damion: What're you doin here, man? You're supposed to be with the others.

Yokoshi: Both of you, listen to me. The others are fine but you need to head back to them.

Honoka: What about you?

Yokoshi: I'll stay here; hold them off as long as I can.

Damion: No fair, that was my plan! And we were just about to start fighting again.

Yokoshi: Well, now, you're switching out for me.

Honoka: Yokoshi, we can't leave you here.

Yokoshi: I'm not giving you a choice.

 _ **Out of nowhere, Yokoshi dashed towards the woman, ready to land a powerful blow. Back in the woods, Hitomi, Naotora, Marie Rose and Eliot were waiting for Damion and Honoka to arrive.**_

Marie Rose: I can't wait any longer.

Eliot: Marie, no!

Marie Rose: I have to go back for my brother…and my best friend.

Hitomi: Yokoshi told us to wait here, until they arrived.

Marie Rose: And what if they don't? What if they're too injured to even move?

Eliot: Yokoshi wouldn't allow that. He'll make sure that they come back.

Naotora: Eliot is right. We just have to give them time.

 _ **Suddenly, to their surprise, a vortex had opened from behind. Hitomi and Naotora backed up, in case anyone was planning to grab them. The person who stepped out of the portal was two females. One of them was the woman who helped Helena and Stryker, while the other was…**_

Hitomi: I don't believe it…

 _Where is he? Where's Yokoshi?_

Hitomi: You came through the portal to find him?

 _Yes, tell me. Is he alright?_

Eliot: He went to go help Damion and Honoka.

 _You go and bring them back; I'll keep the portal open, until they arrive._

Marie Rose: And what about us?

 _Head through the portal, your parents are waiting for you._

 _ **Marie Rose knew that she was gonna get the worst of this, when she returned to the other side but all she wanted was to head home and sleep this whole day away. Back with Yokoshi, he was still struggling to fight. His body was injured from the lightning rods and he could barely keep himself together.**_

 _Now's your chance to give up. Hand the girl over to us._

Yokoshi: That'll be the day. No one is handing anything over.

Damion: Yokoshi, you gotta plan?

Yokoshi: Thinking, I'm thinking…

 _It won't matter. You three can't keep this up for long._

Yokoshi: As long as my friends are in the way of danger, I'll continue until the day I die.

 _Stubborn, aren't you?_

Honoka: Yokoshi?

Yokoshi: Honoka…Damion…get out of here.

Damion: What?

Yokoshi: Look, I can keep these guys busy, while you two make a getaway.

Damion: I'm not gonna leave you, man.

Yokoshi: I'm not giving you a choice. Go back to your sister!

Damion: …

Yokoshi: I'll be fine. You know how strong I am. Nothing will break me.

 _ **Damion didn't wanna leave his pal behind but he didn't have much of a choice. Honoka grabbed Damion's arm and the two chose to make a getaway.**_

 _What? You're not gonna take off with your friends?_

Yokoshi: I won't need them. I can handle you punks on my own. And now I'm gonna prove it.

 _ **Taking a deep breathe, Yokoshi charged in and prepared his attack. Deeper in the woods, Damion and Honoka were making their way to the others. As they were running, they ran into someone.**_

Honoka: Wait a minute, I remember you….

 _Where is he? Where's Yokoshi?_

Damion: Back there. He told us to leave him, while we made our getaway.

 _ **The woman said nothing, as she looked down, in disappointment.**_

 _We should head back._

Damion: What about Yokoshi?

 _He knows what he's doing. We should trust him._

 _ **The woman said nothing more, as she led Damion and Honoka back to the portal. Back in the future, everyone had made it to the other side; Eliot, Marie Rose, Hitomi…even Naotora. A few minutes later, the woman had walked through the vortex, along with Damion and Honoka.**_

Helena & Stryker: **DAMION!**

Damion: Hey mom…dad…

Stryker: Thank god you guys are safe.

 _What about Yokoshi? Where's my boy?_

 _ **Nor the woman or Damion said anything. Their silence said everything.**_

Damion: Listen, you helped us back there, we owe you a lot. Who are you?

Stryker: Right…children, this is Mizuki McCloud. She's the one who activated the portal for us.

Eliot: It's because of you that we were able to make it back. We owe you so much!

Mizuki: It's nothing. Glad that I could be of help.

Damion: And what about you? Who're you supposed to be?

Honoka: I know her.

Damion: You do?

Marie Rose: We all do.

Eliot: Huh?

Hitomi: This…this is Kasumi.

Damion: Kasumi?

Honoka: We met her, during a vacation to New Zack Island.

Damion: I see…but who're you two?

 _My name is Zack and this is my wife; Lisa._

Damion: That's right. I remember you now…you were always there, when Yokoshi came to visit.

Zack: That's right…we're his parents.

Damion: I know that now. But what're you doing here, Kasumi?

Kasumi: …

Zack: She came her for Yokoshi, same with us.

 _ **Damion seemed to have missed a lot, since going to the past.**_

Stryker: We can talk about that later but for right now, you two have a lot of explaining to do.

Damion & Marie Rose: …

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **We Are Fighters (Season: 2)**_


End file.
